For Your Dreams
by cami allyn
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah itu sekali lagi."/Impian Sasuke tentang Uchiha terwujud. Dan Karin berdiri di sampingnya untuk membantu mewujudkan impiannya./Drabble/Canon.


**For Your Dreams  
**

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

* * *

**_"Aku hanya ingin melihat... wajah itu sekali lagi..."_  
**

**.  
**

**For Your Dreams  
**

**.  
**

Berkali-kali gadis itu menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya. Berkali-kali pula ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya demi mengusir rasa bosan yang melandanya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu lelaki itu. Namun nyatanya yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena suhu udara yang mulai turun. Rasanya hatinya sudah sangat jengkel. Ia kesal. Yakinlah, jika lelaki itu datang, ia pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Memangnya enak menunggu di tengah cuaca yang dingin? gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia menoleh kesana-sini mencari lelaki itu. Barangkali ia sudah datang. Namun nihil. Ah. Ini gila. Iapun beranjak dari tempatnya. Jujur saja ia bosan. Ia kedinginan dan tak ada salahnya kalau ia pulang. Toh jika lelaki itu memang membutuhkannya, ia pasti akan datang ke apartemennya.

Namun baru dua langkah, sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia dapat merasakannya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Namun saat ia berbalik melihat orang itu, wajahnya kembali terlihat jutek, jengkel, dan kesal.

"Tadi aku ada urusan," terang orang itu setelah melepaskan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tanpa penyesalan. Sementara gadis cantik di depannya sudah merengut tak karuan.

"Kau mau membunuhku, heh?" sembur gadis itu. "Aku sudah dua jam lebih menunggumu dan kedinginan, tau?" lanjutnya lagi sambil bersidekap.

Pria itu hanya diam tak menjawab sambil terus menatap intens mata gadis di depannya itu. Angin malam mulai berembus hingga udara menjadi semakin dingin. Dan sang pria belum menghentikan aksinya menatap gadis bemata ruby itu seolah gadis itu adalah objek yang langka.

Mendadak Karin menjadi salah tingkah akibat tatapan pria berambut raven itu. Sesekali ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan memainkan kedua jari tangannya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu," ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan di pipinya. Pria itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Rasanya belum puas dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Karin.

Menyadari hal itu, Karin balik menatapnya garang. "Apa maumu, eh? Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

Pria itu nampak tak ada ekspresi dan jelas saja ini membuat Karin makin panas. Bayangkan saja. Dia sudah menunggu lama di tengah cuaca yang dingin dan sekarang saat orang yang ditunggunya datang, ia malah dibuat kesal setengah mati. Kalau tidak memikirkan wajah tampannya itu, Karin pasti sudah menonjoknya seperti ia menonjok Suigetsu. Tapi sayangnya ia tak setega itu. Ia tak rela melihat pria tampan itu berwajah babak belur.

Pria itu mendekati Karin yang masih memasang tampang bak preman yang ingin memalak targetnya. Namun wajah garang Karin berubah ketika jaraknya dengan pria itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Wajahnya tertunduk sementara pipinya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan iapun tak tau alasannya. Hanya saja, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Dan saat Karin mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati wajah pria itu sudah berada kurang dari 20 senti dari wajahnya. Bahkan Karin bisa merasakan dengan jelas nafas pria itu. Begitu tenang dan hangat.

Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu refleks memejamkan matanya dan menunggu sesuatu yang begitu diinginkannya. Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Hanya saja, sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dan suara bariton itu mengisi indra pendengarannya. "Kita pergi."

**.**

**.  
**

**_"Tapi tak ada yang lain selain dia."_  
**

**_"Aku membutuhkanmu."  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat untuk membangun kembali distrik Uchiha. Letakknya tidak terlalu dipinggiran desa..." Sementara pria itu menjelaskan tentang Uchiha, Karin malah sibuk memandangi wajah tampan pria bungsu Uchiha itu. Dalam hatinya berteriak gemas melihat Sasuke. _"Kyaaaa... Sasuke tampan sekali..."_

Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, Sasuke melirik Karin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Alisnya mengernyit heran. Ternyata gadis menyebalkan itu sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Dengar!" jawab Karin lantang. Sasuke pun melanjutkan pembahasannya mengenai Uchiha. Karin mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan pria muda itu. Ternyata Naruto sebagai Hokage Konoha sudah memutuskan untuk membangun kembali distrik Uchiha yang sempat hancur karena perang. Ia mempercayakan semua itu pada Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Uchiha hanya tinggal kau sendiri," ucap Karin dengan penuh kehati-hatian, takut menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang langit malam itu yang begitu indah. Bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa mengingatkannya pada Naruto dan Sakura. Perlahan sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Ia menatap Karin yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kalian juga... **temanku**."

"Eh?" Belum sempat Karin melanjutkan aksi terkejutnya, Sasuke kembali memegang tangan Karin dan menggandengnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**_"Aku... pernah kehilangan segalanya. Aku tak mau lagi melihat teman yang berharga bagiku tewas di hadapanku..."_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Waktu telah mengubah segalanya. Desa itu tak sama lagi seperti dulu. Tangis yang dulu memenuhi desa itu kini berubah menjadi tawa. Uchiha yang dulu dicap sebagai pengkhianat dan dikucilkan, kini kembali menjadi klan yang disegani. Semuanya memang telah berubah. Musim dingin telah menjadi musim semi dan Sasuke menjadi salah satu shinobi kebanggaan Konoha. Citranya kembali naik dan berkat dia, Uchiha kembali memiliki nama.

**_._**

**_.  
_**

**_"Dan aku akan membangkitkan Uchiha dengan caraku sendiri."  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Pria berwajah tampan itu sibuk membolak-balik hasil laporan misinya sebelum diserahkan kepada Hokage. Di sampingnya gadis cantik itu mengamati wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Kau menyukai Sakura, 'kan?" tanyanya nyaris membuat Sasuke tersedak andai saat ini Sasuke sedang minum air. "Jujur saja padaku. Semua orang juga tau kau menyukainya," lanjut gadis berkaca mata itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Karin memandang burung-burung yang saat itu hendak menuju sarangnya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti alasanmu membawaku kesini. Hanya saja, aku terus berpikir kalau―"

"―Sakura itu masa laluku," sela Sasuke cepat seraya membaca kembali laporannya. Karin tertunduk bimbang. "Dan kau masa depanku."

"Eh?" Sukses kata itu membuat Karin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke lekat. Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahunan itu kembali menatap Karin yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

_**"Aku mempercayakan Uchiha padamu."**_

**.  
**

**.**

"Kenapa?"

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_**"Karena tak ada yang lain selain kau. Dan hanya kau yang aku inginkan."**_

_**.  
**_

**_.  
_**

Dan Sasuke memang selalu bisa membuat hatinya menghangat.

Bukankah itu kelebihan Uchiha?

_Melelehkan hati wanita._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
